New World v1 HiddenFoundAppears
by TheDemonAwakes
Summary: A story about a game. A boy who tries to hide the fact he plays it and a girl who is trying to find out who that character is... A mysterious AI appears how would the story continue... Volume 1
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of a Legend

Chapter 1 (The Beginning of a Legend)

Life will go on….

Something big is happening to you…

You will undergo a huge change in life…

After this day your life will never be the same…

For this is already predicted and cannot be changed …

Summer Break

3210 A.D.

My long and boring summer has started. There's always nothing to do in summer break. There has been presently a new game released with a realism of 99% where people can't change their appearance might as well try it out. I put my FMD (_face mount display__1__)_ and entered the disk "New world". This is the newest type of game that has been famous since the last century improving every few years.

_**Register here please - **_

_A screen showed up to put in your identification number_

#1513798 - Name: _

- Occupation: Student (Second year high school)

- Age: 15

- Gender: Male

And there it goes, I skim through my personal information and then pressed confirm. Please wait until we finish scanning your body.

_Loading…_

_Do you have a load code from the last game "The World"_

_**Yes/No**_

I press yes and inserted my memory stick in the slot of the FMD and then loaded my last character's name _Silber Swill _the loaded game is able to move your character name and one bag filled of items from the last game and max 10,000,000 Zenels. Of course not many had that luxury of 10 million Zenels only the few top players had it. My ranking in the old game was 2nd place and the 1st rank was an unknown player who won't share their profile with anyone. Anyways playing hidden is more simple that playing in public. In the last game I didn't want people know it was me so I always wore my cloak covering my existence and not have too many conversations with people.

_Silber Swill has logged on _

The message of the system always shows up after logging in I equipped my cloak, gloves, boots, rings, necklace, hood, and my twin dagger from my old game and started off as a level one novice again most of my items are ultra rare they are called growing weapons. People could load their character max level is 50 but then starting again wouldn't be so bad. I went to the shop and bought some health potions and went out of town.

_**Territory A-1~A-3 (Newbie town)**_

I walked pass new player who is trying to figure out how to play the game some of the people I knew at school but I just walked past them quickly. I reached a hunting spot of level 11 were wolf. Even though my level is one, but my equipments are all first class so killing them won't be a problem. After 10 minutes of hunting I actually reached level 10. I used warp-stone back to town in which newbie don't really use because it's a waste of money but it's consider really cheap for me. I went to the thief hideout and talked to an NPC2 and ask for a job change. A level 10 thief, wearing weapons and armors that are meant for a level 80 character, how rare. After changing to a thief I exited the portal to the main town of _Damascus_

_**Damascus (The town of all trades)**_

__I see many people who loaded their character that are level 50 showing off their equipments to others. I walked pass the crowd to a potion shop, I purchased some more health and mana potions and head over to the bank. The bank NPC asked "do you wish to make a new bank account" **Yes/No. **

Of course the answer was yes, and then I deposited all my money into the bank to not try to show off too much that I'm rich. I walked pass a alley way and met a group of people surrounding a new player, it was a young lady about the same age as me. If I remember correctly she was a quiet person that actually *existed* in our classroom. I walked pass the thugs and grabbed on the girl's hands. I whispered to her "_Don't ask any questions just go along with me for a while". _Then I said "Oh sorry is my sister bothering you I'm really sorry will you excuse us" One of the thugs the one who looked like he was the strongest out of the three stepped forward. "Look here young man if you don't want a problem leave the young lady here and scram". _In this game New World has a system where other players can check your base status and level easily but not equipments._

I would have guessed that he checked my base status and level, I thought to myself. Please just let us go this once. "Oh so your name is Silber Swill right how about it why don't you just scram away and try to level up a bit more, a newbie right there all the same, hahahah" I said with a daring voice "look here *SIR* do you know the rules of this game that if you die once you level down one level do you really think I care if you killed me" He replied "Of course but we have people at every spawning point and we can make you back to level one and keep on killing you on and on is that fun" I said again " SIR this is a warning one more word and I'll PK3 you right on spot. The girl whispered to me *Um…. Its ok I think I can handle it* She was a priest level 21 I would have guessed that she started yesterday when summer break started. I whispered back to her *It's ok Yukiko I know who you are and I don't wish to leave you alone*

The thugs looked at us and shouted "look here were VETERAN form the game The World and level 42 so you should be scared right now" I look him in the eye once would it take a long time to level up to level 42 again from 41 it should be hard" "Are you mocking me you little brat know your lesson" he shouted and swung his sword down. "I used my dagger and blocked it easily. "Oh yeah have you ever knew the person named Assassinator in the forums where they said that he cleared each event alone have you ever thought that it might be me?" "What a joke boys let's just kill them all" All three of them rushed in. I looked back at Yukiko and pushed her backwards behind me and whispered *close your eyes it'll be over in a second* then I used my dagger skills when they were rushing in I chanted quickly "Darkness and light combine together to create the strongest weapon *HOLY STANCE DEMON RUSH* In one blow their hp dropped to zero and teleported back to the spawn spot.

I whispered to her *its fine now next time find someone to protect you working alone will get you nowhere* Then I just walked away. I thought to myself *wow I talked to the most famous girl in our grade a person who never talks to anyone except girls and the person who dislikes all the boys in our school* Anyways I gained a few levels killing high levels but it's going to waste some money repairing these daggers. After going to the blacksmith and repaired my weapon I walked to the gate of the town to the east side where there were levels 24-30 creeps to kill. As for me killing those thugs brought me up 3 levels to level 13 because the rules of the game is that you cannot gain more than 100% exp killing anything that's just too bad.

**The Valley of the Death (East coast of Damascus)**

Actually with the realism of 99% look quiet scary. This is the training spot for most of the priest and archers where they train alone. Zombies have low movement speed but high attack with my high agility they simply miss me every time so I won't have to drink potion so often. I used the skill *NIGHT STEP* to run past the crowd of zombies level 24 to go fight the level 29 blood zombies. I walked around a while to find a location where there is no one around and started grinding4 zombies. After running out of potions I looked at my experience bar. Level 28 in one day how nice I teleported back to town and logged out.

**Back at home (In the morning around 10:00 am)**

Its morning at last my friends are coming over today I better keep my stuff away they were coming to do their summer homework at my place. The door bell rung *ding dong ding dong…* They didn't stop pressing it, I ran down enraged and shouted at them when I opened the door "STOP WITH YOUR NUSANCE IT'S ANNOYING YOU KNOW" They just smiled back and said "Sorry to intrude, now let's get finished with our summer homework and go play **New world **why don't you try it out instead of studying all day Akira" 2 boys from my class Sei and Shun were my best friend since middle school we hang around a lot but they don't know that I'm also playing **New world** as a new player.

"Hurry up and let's finish our stupid homework shall we" Shun says out "It's not called finishing your homework when you're just going to copy off someone else homework you know" I said to him "Hey, just this once please Akira" Sei says "It's not just this once you know it's every year and it will be every year right" "Come on let's just get it over with" Shun suggested. They just ran up the stairs to my bedroom without a second thought. Why do I have to deal with these nuisances every year I wondered?

I ran up stairs after then and shouted to them "Hey stop messing with other people's stuff like that" Both of them turned around and then faced at me. "Oh Shun did you know last time we came to Akira house I found out where he keeps his stuff" "Yeah you told me about that Sei" "Look what I found Shun" They talked to each other loudly most likely to mock me but I know that they know where I keep my stuff so I don't place my games there. OH! No I forgot this morning I woke up late because of that girl I helped and I left it in there. I rushed in my room and there I saw my two friends looking straight at me. "So Akira what's the meaning of this FMD and this disk of **New world **I thought you didn't play games" Boy A spoke up. "Oh I just wanted to try it out so I bought it" I said out to hide the truth "If you told us we could help you did you know that we were part of the top 100 people of **The World **and transferred our character level 50 into the new game we could help you. Why not play with us next time." Boy B suggested. Boy A added "And meet us at the town square at 8:00 pm and don't be late cause were going hunting" Oh why did this happen to me I wondered, I better keep my cloak and equips in the bank before 8:00 pm. I'll log in at 7:00 pm and go find equips at the free market afford-able for newbie and buy a new cloak.

_ A few hours passed by while Sei and Shun spent their time copying my homework and talking about "New world" where they have found a guild to join and suggested me to join that guild. They also talked about seeing Yukiko in the game but when they tried talking to her she just ignored them. They said that she was in the same guild but worked as a cleric but changed groups every day._

**Back at home (In the evening around 4:00 pm)**

"Bye Akira and you better come online at the town square at 8:00 pm and our online names is _**Alfa Knight **_and _**Castor Magus **_you better come" Shun shouted as he left the front gate of my house. What a pain coming over and eating lunch at my place and leaving. I better eat dinner early today. I went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. I lived alone in a rented house near my school; my family was a rich family with my dad as a Lawyer and my mother as a Doctor. I have a little sister who is 11 years old who lived with my parents but I asked them to live near the school so I didn't have to worry about coming to school late. I sat down at the dinner table with a simple prepared meal for two people. After hearing the door bell I knew who it was. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Brother!" my sister yelled out and jumped at me" *crash* I fell right to the ground and then told her next time tell dad and mom to call me before that they are coming home late and I have to prepare dinner for you too. "Ok, big brother, so what's for dinner" she ran into the dinner table it was around 6:00 pm. I told her "Today big brother has to do something so can you leave early" "Ok big brother "She shouted from the kitchen. Then me and my sister sat down and ate our meals. She is really talkative and is really good at striking up conversations" After finishing dinner I told her to go home. "(sister) I'll walk you home today ok" "Yay! Big brother will bring me home today" She shouted. After a 15 minute walk we reached my mother and father's house. She talked non-stop about her school friends and about the new game **new world **I also kept quiet about me playing the game to my sister, but my mother and father knows. I quickly ran back and took only 5 minutes to reach back home. I look at the watch before putting on the FMD. I said to myself alright it's only 7:00 pm I could finish everything by 8:00 pm. I logged on real quick.

**Damascus (The town of all trades)**

I placed all the money that I kept to myself in the bank leaving only 2000 zenel which was considered a lot for new players and took out a item that I got from last game's even the hidden bag that only a dozen of people received from the monster hunting event. It hides up to 10 items in the one bag and showing it to other people as a small health potion. It's a really useless item for other people but it's at least useful for me. I hid the 10 items equips I brought from the last and game kept the 99 scrolls of enchantment gold in the bank. To explain this game clearly you have a weight limit in yourself depending on the amount of strength you have and you can stack up to 99 of each item in a slot of you inventory. Your inventory has in all 20 slots unless you buy extra bags to extend your inventory.

It was around 7:50 pm I equipped my new cloak and new daggers I just bought from the shop and leaving me with around 500 zenel. I ran to the town square and met two people around my age equipping full rare set for knight level 50 and a full rare set for mage level 50. So only the top 10 players have the luxury to buy growing weapons or hunt them from bosses I wondered to myself. I ran up to them with my level 28 thief and said "Hi Alfa and Castor" or what their name is in the game. They knew exactly who I was putting the cloak down. "They rubbed my head and said why wear a cloak want to hid the fact your playing this game right" Shun said. "Let's go to the guild hideout first before we start talking" Sei suggested.

**Dark shifters (The guild hideout)**

I walked in the guild seeing many people who loaded their character that were level 30-70 everywhere and no one lower than level 30 to be exact it's not a mystery where veteran from **The World **forms a guild like this. I wonder I switch open a browser and searched Dark shifters. The head of guild is the top player in the last game **The World **and still is the top player in **New World. **Only the vice captains which are the 3rd and 4th place in **The World**know who he is. Then Shun walked up to the guard standing on the door of the guild master room it was an NPC guard. Then he said "Moon Light shines on me as I hide in the darkness" The NPC moved away and he told us to enter the room. The guild master sitting on the chair stood up and when the door closed he ran towards Shun

Leaving me alone it's so boring don't you know aren't you a little more happy to see that your best friend is ranked *FIRST* in the game. Shun replied "I don't really care you know we meet often at school and in summer break I meet you in here" Sei said "Hey! Long time no see Jin" "You came too Sei and who's that guy wearing the cloak" Shun took off the hood I shouted "Hey why did you do that" "Oh the nerd of our grade also plays I knew he was your best friend but playing in **New World **too what a surprise" Jin said. So then they discussed about me joining their guild and giving me equipments and some money as a starter. I don't believe that they actually gave me 500,000 zenel and a rare dagger level 30 also. Then I asked "I heard that Yukiko was in this guild too right." Jin replied "Yeah it's a mystery why she joined but I'm the one who let her join myself I thought that we might get a long but she said she was finding someone who was named *Assassinator* in the old game ranked second" I thought to myself wow she was finding me I didn't think that she would do that.

I walked out of Jin's room then wandered around the hall ways of the guild wearing my cloak. Jin's character was named Naraki so I better call him that from now on. When I walked out the guild hideout I passed Yukiko the ice queen or what she's called in our school and I quickly check her name Chakra? Strange name…. I wondered. Then I walked out of the guild sensing that someone's following I turned around. Oh your from our school I put my hood down. You sit behind me right. Once she saw who I was she said "Akira? I thought you didn't play games" I replied quickly "oh I just started yesterday Sei and Shun forced me to play I better go" She said "Wait were you the one who saved me yesterday cause you look really alike to him" "What are you talking about *saving you* I never did sorry I'm busy" I replied I thought to myself a conversation with the ice queen how great. Then she said in a soft voice "All boys in our school are scum" Then walked away. Then Shun and Sei came out of the guild "Woot! Akira how did you talk with the ice queen for a long time" Shun asked. Sei continued "That's our Silber he's something for sure." "Sorry Castor and Alfa I got to go now I'm quiet busy I can't play for too long. Then I acted like I logged out.

_ Instead using a town teleport orb and appeared in the town called Rakishi. Rakishi the town of heroes was a town where people gather around and form a party called a hero band people find others around their level and form a permanent group with 4-8 players. It's always busy around these places while people look at other's level and request seeing other people's equipments._

_{End of Chapter 1}_

1 This idea is from multiple sources (.hack, Yureka, and half prince)

2 Non-playable character controlled to do only certain amount of things

3 Player kill it's a term used for killing someone in the game

4 A term used for killing the same monster over and over again in the same location


	2. Chapter 2 The fateful encounter

Chapter 2 (The fateful encounter)

All boys are selfish

They only care for themselves

Stingy, arrogant, and barbaric

That's why I hate all of you

Until I met someone… Like you

Summer Break

3210 A.D.

What a long break from all these selfish, arrogant people. I went home and then just continued up stairs in my room. I thought to myself *such a long break and nothing to do I better call my cousin over*. I held up my phone and then called. "Hellooooo! Who is it!" my cousin shouted in the phone. My cousin is 12 years old. She's really hyperactive and likes to play around a lot. "It's me Yukiko want to come over" I replied "SURE! I'll bring something over too it's going to be really fun." She hung up

_Sigh there's nothing to do as I waited for my cousin to arrive I thought about the past. "Father where are you going father don't' leave me" "I won't be gone for long Yukiko not for long, I promise I'll come back" "No mom's where dad, Where's daddy" my mom looked at his picture and cried. She replied in a soft tone. "Daddy went somewhere, far away. He'll come back soon really soon" Those were the words I trusted as I waited for him to come home but he never did. Before I knew it I thought of everyone of the boys as nothing and just ignored them_.

I woke up from the door bell "Ding dong Ding dong" I ran down stairs and opened the door seeing my cousin holding two boxes. "What are they?" I asked with curiosity. "Heheh you wouldn't have guess I got it the newest game **New World**, actually I wanted to play it with you so I ran here as fast as I could." "**New** **world **what game is ….." I asked again, but before I could finish the sentence she shouted " YOU DON'T KNOW **NEW WORLD, **it's the most famous game right now with a realism of 99% you play it on the FMD didn't you know, Yukiko let's go play" She rushed up to my room and took the futon and just lied down. I put on the FMD like she said and started.

_**Register here please - **_

_A screen showed up to put in your identification number_

#1513799 - Name: Yukiko

- Occupation: Student (Second year high school)

- Age: 15

- Gender: Female

_A strange system indeed the newest technology used to make this game. I wondered as the scanned came down and scanned my body._

_**Loading….**_

_**Do you have a load code from the last game "The World"**_

**Yes/No**

I pressed no because I've never even played a game like this before. Then appears a manual book where they tell you how to play the game. I started at a village called Newbie Town where most people gather who just started the game. I wondered around and then spotted my friend at school. She shouted "Hey Yukiko over here" She waved at me. I walked over to her. Her name is Sui she is in the same class as me. "Umm.. Sui what are you doing" "Don't call me Sui in the game I have my character name you know! It's Starlight" She said quickly while adding more "I'm waiting for Rise to come online she promised to start a new account with me today helping me, you can come too if you like Yukiko" "My character name is Chakra and don't call me Yukiko like I won't call you Sui Starlight"

**Newbie Town Square (The town of new heroes)**

We waited for Rise for about 10 minutes then she came online, then she spotted us and ran to us. "Sorry I'm late I didn't know what to transfer into my new character from the old game so shall we begin. Oh! Yukiko you're here too call me Iris" "My character name is Chakra and Sui's character name is Starlight I just started today please guide me Rise-sensei". She replied real quick "You better not call me sensei or I'm not helping either of you today" she turned around real quick. Starlight said "Let's just go don't waste too much time we wasted enough time waiting for you to arrive already.

_We went to the weapon store then potion store to buy equipments for me and Sui of course we didn't have money and Rise had to pay for us both. Then not long after we gathered at the front gate of the east side of the Newbie town where we trained until we reached level 10. Rise brought us both to our job master. The NPC that I went to is a floating woman with wings she looked like an angel where it feels warm being near her. I then changed my job to a Cleric. After we changed jobs we left for the main city of Damascus the town of all trades._

**Damascus (The town of all trades)**

I wandered around the town for a while as I waited for Rise to find equipments for us at the free market. The town is huge with tons of people of all level here. I walked past many Guilds, Stores, and NPC to kill time. Then someone from behind said to me "Hello, do you have a moment?" he is about our age and asked me. "Are you Yukiko from Seikaku Junior High" Then I replied back "Yes and do you have a problem with that" "Oh not at all I just wanted to talk to you a little is that ok, your really famous Oh I'm Kai from Yamagi Junior High nice to meet you." I just ignored him and walked on back to the town square.

"Chakra let's get going" Rise shouted. We walked through the town and reached an entrance out of town on the south side. As we walk to the south side of town Sui asked "Chakra~ who is that boy who you talked with just now, he was quiet handsome you know" I replied back annoyed "If you really want to know his name is Kai and character name is Theodor." Sui said again "Oh~ Chakra knows quite a lot about him don't you Chakra" I answered "BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYING ME" Rise intercepted "Can you stop talking nonsense if you don't want your stuff you could continue" After that I thought it is best to keep quiet. I didn't really know that Rise could be the one to take command because she is always quiet at school. So it's true people change when it comes to playing a game.

**The Mushroom fields (South fields of Damascus)**

It's strange that in this game you have to eat also 1 hour here is only 20 minutes in the real world so we have to eat while playing a game. I asked Rise "Iris why do you get hungry in the game" Rise answered "Of course to make it more interspersing and more realist you idiot" Rise was shooting her arrows at the mushrooms around the area to help us level up as I cast heal on Sui that is hitting the mushroom in the corner of the map. Mushroom field is a place with monsters of level 11 - level 24. The lowest level monster is baby mushroom that is so cute that you wouldn't want to kill it to giant poisonous mushrooms that looked bad and even smelled bad.

Then after a few hours had pass by I reached level 20 while Iris is level 22 and Starlight is level 21. We continued walking deep into a cave in the mushroom fields. The cave is called The Dark Path (Mushroom field) I really think the author of this game really have no sense in naming stuff. We walked in deeper and deeper as we reached a so called boss called Mushroom King. The monster looked so old that it didn't seem to be able to move. It was a monster level 24 which is consider hard to kill. I held my staff ready to cast heal as the battle begun.

Mushroom king has summoned Mushroom Knight (X3) then 3 Mushroom knights level 23 appeared in front of the king. It is a strange looking mushroom, the mushroom wore a small helmet that didn't even fit it's head but it was so cute that you didn't want to hurt it. But it's still a monster of the game. I casted some buffs1 for Iris and Starlight. *Increase accuracy, Increase Strength, Increase Hp, Increase Mp, Concentration, Iron Wall*In which my buff weren't that good yet I still had to cast heal multiple times. As Starlight rushed in and smashed Mushroom Knights as Iris aimed her arrows at the boss Mushroom King. The battle lasted at least an hour before we beat the Mushroom Rise told us that she had to go somewhere urgent and logged off after the battle ended. Me and Sui shared the loot2 of the Mushroom King and went back to town. I reached level 21 after the battle of the Mushroom King and gained quiet a lot of money.

**Damascus (The town of all trades)**

After reaching town I wondered around in the town for a while then. Entered a alley way where at the end of the alley way stood a person and one other person lying down. The person that was standing said to me "Hey miss I have something to give you would you mind coming here for a while." I looked away and saw that I was surrounded by three thugs. Many people looking in the alley way just walked past ignoring. It's to be expected I thought to myself there is no decent boys out there that would do something so reckless for someone other than themselves. Just like these thugs where they don't care who it is as long as they could mess with people and gain something in exchange.

The suddenly a young boy a little taller than me came walking in the alley. He walked pass the two thugs and then grabbed on to my hands. He spoke up "Oh sorry is my sister bothering you I'm really sorry will you excuse us" I thought to myself what a coward. He's now acting like I'm his sister and thinks he can get away with it. I bet he wants something in return from me like a prize or something helping me out of this mess. Then the thug that looked like the leader stepped forward and said "Look here young man if you don't want a problem leave the young lady here and scram" I knew instantly when I checked his level that he would just run away after the thug said that. But he didn't the thug looked strange as if they were talking about something in whisper. I didn't see the face of the person the thug was talking with. I just wanted to say to him so I whispered to him * Um…. Its ok I think I can handle it* because I knew that he would want something in return and I didn't want to have a problem with anyone. But he answered in a tone that was quiet caring that * It's ok Yukiko I know who you are and I don't wish to leave you alone* I was surprised when he said that. He was certainly someone from my school and has blocked his name so I can't see it.

Then after a long debate the thug took out his weapon and said out loud. "Are you mocking me you little brat know your lesson" he swung his sword down at the newbie or it seem. But then the sword was blocked easily with one of the daggers that shine a bright color. It was the color of the sun looking at it made you feel safe. Then the boy said out loud also "Oh yeah have you ever knew the person named Assassinator in the forums where they said that he cleared each event alone have you ever thought that it might be me?" Huh? Assassinator… a strange name I thought that I heard my friend talk about a mysterious player named Assassinator who was famous during the last game **The World. **

_I thought about it and remember the past when my friends were talking about this Assassinator guy. "Oh did you know the top player in The World is from our school " "Not only that I heard there was a mysterious player named Assassinator in the forums says that he's second place and would like to keep his profile empty" "What a strange guy to be second place and what to hide it" "Yeah it's really strange" "There's other rumors that he found the dagger of light and darkness the only pair in the game" "Oh he's really amazing I would want to meet him at least once" "There's been a strange rumor that he's only a boy at our age and many people claim to be the real Assassinator but then they were challenged and always lost._

Is this person that has such a low level really the Assassinator and why does he want to help me? Does he want something from me? Knowing he's a person I know I knew that he's up to no good. The boss of the thug shouted out "What a joke boys let's just kill them all" then suddenly he pushed me backwards and then I fell straight to the floor. He whispered to me * close your eyes it'll be over in a second* I saw him holding two daggers out. One showed a dark aura that everyone feared and the other a holy aura where you'll feel calm when you look at it. The boy chanted "Darkness and light combine together to create the strongest weapon." The two auras swirled and combined together to create a bright light *HOLY STANCE DEMON RUSH*. Then suddenly all the three thugs changed to pillar of light. Then he whispered to me again as I felt amazed seeing what he have done to three high level people. *its fine now next time find someone to protect you working alone will get you nowhere* Then he just walked away.

I thought to myself over and over again. Is there really a person who would want nothing in return once he has done something like this for others? There might be really a person who would in this world after all. I ran after him but before I knew it I lost sight of him. I really wanted to know who he was or at least say thank you to him. I logged off not long after attempting to search for him in town but saw nobody that looked alike to him at all.

**Back at home (Morning around 9:30 am)**

I woke up early and saw my cousin still on the FMD. I didn't want to wake her up so I went to the kitchen and made breakfast for two people. My mother went on a business trip so I live alone right now. Living with my cousin isn't so bad after all it's better than living alone. Then after a while I heard footsteps from upstairs getting louder and louder. "YUKIKO-NEECHAN GIVE ME BREAKFAST" my cousin shouted. "There's no need to shout Yukari I already prepared breakfast for you and give a call to your mother that you'll be here today. "Ok Yukiko-neechan, and how is the game, its fun right." I answered while thinking about the guy named assassinator "Yeah. It's quiet interesting" "She replied instantly "Isn't it next time let's play together neechan my character name is Yukari also so please talk to me, ok?" I asked her plainly without knowing "You played in the old version **The World **right, did you know anyone named assassinator" She looked surprised upon hearing that name. "You know I've met the real Assassinator once too he was….." then the story began.

_**Before summer break started one year ago**_

**Yukari (At school)**

"Do you know Assassinator Yukari I heard his names in the forums of The World and people say that he's so cool" her classmate named Jess said to her. "I've never heard of him before" I replied. We were in the classroom talking to each other when Nikki came to us and said "Do you know last night I was nearly killed by a boss then suddenly a person wearing a cloak just appeared and saved me from the boss, he didn't tell me his name but I went to check the forums his description fits with Assassinator" "Really? And what did you talk with him about did he reply to you" I asked Nikki. "Actually he said that he wanted to meet me again too do you guys want to come too I mean he's a legend don't you agree" "I really want to meet him Nikki let's meet up at Moonstone square at 7:00 pm" Jess said "I'll tag along too" I said. "It's decided then let's go!"

**Online The World (Around 7:00 pm)**

As I logged on to my character Yukari I ran into my friends Nikki and Jess we wondered around for a while and then Nikki received a instant mail from a mysterious sender that states he's Assassinator and tells us to meet him in the Eastern forest of Valkesh. When we reached to be expected there was a person standing there. He was wearing a cloak and hidden name like the description of the real Assassinator but then suddenly we were surrounded by a lot of people who wore the same type of cloak as that person. The person said out loud "Hahaha you expect me to be the real legend I bet all the crap in the forums are just made up" as he took off his mask and showed his name to us. "Young ladies you've just got tricked" Then suddenly another person came walking by through the crowd. He was wearing the same type of cloak as the guy who just tricked us and then said. "Is this where the strange rumors started about me?" The young man said out loud. He whispered to us *Hey did he say that he was named Assassinator?* I answered back to him *Yes he did and he tricked us* Then he took out two daggers from his strap around his waist.

"Hey I have never spread rumors about my appearance or made the name Assassinator, and I do not wish to be called this too but then after a while rumors spread too fast and there are too many fakes who taint my pride. Even though I'm called a legend I'm just a normal played like you" He said out loud to everyone around the area. The head of the bandits said "So you're the real one I've been wanted to meet you now everyone get him" The bandits charged into him and in an instant all of the bandits around the area died. I mean it was just a blink of eye. His dagger glowed a strange color as he chanted a spell suddenly he appeared at the back of the Leader of the Bandits and said "Do you know why people make rumors that my name is Assassinator I'll tell you it's because I assassinate people really silently" Then he silts the bandit's throat.

Nikki and Jess started at him with amazement. Nikki said "Are you the real one the legend?" He turned towards us and said "Don't ask about me and I'll not ask about you" and he walked away. Both Jess and Nikki said together "So cool!" I also thought that he was cool that he saved me and from that day. I knew that I wanted to find more about him and meet him again.

_**Back at the present **_

**Back at home (Morning around 11:00 am)**

_ After eating dinner and listing to Yukari speaking about the mysterious person named Assassinator it was already 11:00 am. I told Yukari to go home to her mother and I went upstairs back into my room then opened my computer. I searched in the old __**The World **__forums for the name Assassinator the few last final post is…. I'll be waiting for you in __**New World**__ thank you for saving me from those people. Searching the history there has been many cases concerning the fake Assassinator but the real one always shows up in these cases if the case was setup he will never appear. People say he might be a hidden GM and some say he's a ledged._

I wondered to myself for so long that did I really meet such a person in the game. If it really is him so how did he know my name? Is the real Assassinator only in high school and also in our school? I really wanted to find out more about this mysterious person. Wondering will get me nowhere so I called my friends over. "Sui do you want to come over to my house my mom's not here today" "Sure why not let's finish our summer homework today." "Yeah I agree let's finish it all today" I put down the phone then called Rise "Rise! How are you? Are you busy?" "No I'm not busy what do you want" "Want to come over to finish summer homework Sui is coming too" "Sure why not I'll come over in a moment" After putting down my phone I waited for Sui and Rise to arrive. I went downstairs then ate a few quickly made sandwiches for lunch then not long after Sui and Rise arrived.

**Home (Around 1:00 pm)**

** ***Ding dong* I ran towards the door there Rise and Sui came in and said "Sorry to intrude". I brought them into the living room. Then they started taking their homework out and putting it on the table. Sui wasn't so good at school like me and Rise so we tend to help her most of the times to explain the parts she doesn't understand. I walked into the kitchen and brought out cookies and some milk after a few hours of studying. I said out "Let's take a break shall we" Sui who was listening to Rise said "Yippee! a break" and just lie down on the living room floor. Then after finishing the cookies Rise brought up the topic. "Did you know there is a guild that consists of multiple veterans in **The World **in **New World **and the leader of the guild seems to be someone from our school?" "Yeah, Yeah I know that too" Sui said out loud." Then after a few minutes of discussing we plan in taking a visit in the guild.

I was quiet happy to be able to join a guild like that after hearing there are many veterans from the game **The World **because I might find more clues about who Assassinator really is. Then after a few more hours of studying it was nearly 6:00 pm Rise and Sui left after saying their good bye. We planned on meeting in the Damascus town square.

_Logging in _

_Welcome back to New World Chakra_

**Damascus (The town of all trades)**

I went to the town square where we planned to meet then Starlight and Iris logged in. Then Iris brought us to the guild entrance. It was an entrance that led down stairs there was two guards standing on the door to the guild. We just walked into the guild and headed over to the guild master's room.

**Dark shifters (The guild hideout)**

We entered the guild and went to the guild master's room. *knock knock*. We entered the room. The guild master was reading a book in his chair quietly as we walk in he hid his book away and said "My my I didn't know girls at our school would come to join my guild, actually I don't take new players but your actually someone I know so I'll let you join." As he said that he took off his mask that hid his identity. It was Jin his character name is Naraki. "So the rumors are true where the number one player is from our school" Rise spoke up. "Yeah it might be true or not but I didn't wish to become number one or something" he replied. After Rise and Sui left the room I spoke up and ask Jin. "Do you know someone named Assassinator" He replied straight forward "If your finding him I have no clue to find him but I do know him, not on a personal level try and ask around you might find some clues" I bowed once to show my gratitude and left the room.

In the guild I asked around for clues about him and no one had an exact answer but then when I was about to leave the guild I met someone who looked the same as the person who save me walk into the guild with two other people. It was my classmates Shun and Sei I didn't know them too well but at least I know it's them. I waited around the square for a while. After that I saw the man who was wearing the cloak walk out. He just ignored me and walked on. Then suddenly he turned around and put down his cloak. He said "Oh your from our school right?" then he asked again "You sit behind me right?" Then I knew instantly. "Akira? I thought you didn't play games" I requested a equipment check and all he had was a few potions and low level equips certainly not him. Then he answered quickly "oh I just started yesterday Sei and Shun forced me to play I better go" I still have my doubts for him so I asked him "Wait were you the one who saved me yesterday because you look really alike to him?" He just replied with a confused face "What are you talking about *saving you* I never did sorry I'm busy" Then he just walked away.

_My last clue on finding him was lost and I wish to find the real Assassinator. Who are you and where are you? At least tell me your name or who you are? Stop making me think so much about you, who you think you are. I went back to Sui and Rise and then they told me to go to Rakishi the town of heroes to form a party of 4 with another person that's waiting there. So then I talked to the NPC travel agent and then reached the town of Rakishi._

_{End of Chapter 2}_

1 A term in game describe an effect (usually cast as a spell) that temporarily enhances a player

2 Treasure or wealth that is found from monsters


End file.
